The Reason
by countwes
Summary: The summary is inside. Don't like girl/girl don't read! No flamers please.


A/N: Ok, bear with me, this is shoujo-ai…yes…girl/girl and yes it has Maleficant in it, ok

A/N: Ok, bear with me, this is shoujo-ai…yes…girl/girl and yes it has Maleficant in it, ok?? Don't go and say, "Ewww!! That crazy hag??" It's when she is younger, MUCH younger and less…hagish…REALLY, REALLY less hagish!! The plot is simple Maleficent – who was a good witch at the time- falls for the assistant/teacher of the future king (Aurora's future father) but tragedy strikes and the woman leaves and blah, blah, blah! Emo, emo, emo! :D ok and you know I don't own anything…I wish though .

The Reason

The storm which had been brewing all day now broke over the town and palace with furious force. Rain hammered the stain glass windows of the palace, and the wind lashed harshly against the stone walls.

Prince Stefan looked up from the large book he had been studying, "Look, Master Ion, it's raining!"

Hikari Ion, who had been reading also, looked up and gave a soft, "Hmm," sound and stood stretching. Hikari Ion wasn't a typical lady. She didn't wear a dress or her hair worn up in some special fashion. No, she was simpler, and to most it was in a "manly" sense. She often wore a tunic over loose leggings with her hair either up in a messy bun or pulled back in a light "pony tail" as the town's folk call it. She came from the land across the sea and found a home in the King's castle working as a cook. Soon the king had learn that she was "well learned in the arts and things of the world" -as he said it- and appointed her his son's tutor until he was of age.

"Let's take a break Stefan, are you hungry?" She patted his head affectionately, smiling.

"Yes!"

He ran over to the door and flung it open with youthful energy and shouted, "Lady Maleficent! I didn't know you were back!"

Maleficent came into Hikari's view and she could tell the witch was tired. Maleficent was one of the four witches the King allowed to live in his kingdom, not in the castle mind you, they lived in the mountain woods to the far west. They provided protection and advice when needed, which often helped the King.

Maleficent was beautiful. Her long black silky hair pulled into an elegant bun and her skin was just as soft – at least Hikari thought it looked to be –, creamy white and flawless, which tiredness couldn't ever dream of dulling. Her eyes are what Hikari thought were the most beautiful, deep black and seemed to either pierce through you or melt with liquid warmth. The robes around her flowed smoothly and clung slightly to her – _Perfect_, Hikari couldn't help think – body. Her staff was held loosely in her hand and she approached the duo.

"My, my, our prince seems to have grown. Were you studying?" Her voice caused a shiver to pass down Hikari's spine but she hid it well.

"Yes, Lady Maleficent, we were about to take a break and eat, would you care to join us?" Hikari spoke, looking into the black eyes that at that moment made her heart skip a beat.

Maleficent smiled, "I would love to." Their eyes met and Hikari smiled gently, her gaze soft and gentle.

As they traversed down the long stone corridors the prince talked about what the recent volume of history he had read said about marriage. He went on about how he thought marriage should be of love not because of the throne.

"It seems our young Prince has strong views, what have you been teaching him Master Ion?" Maleficent sent a soft glace at the woman next to her.

Hikari shrugged and answered, "I've read that book several times and still have the same opinion."

"Which is?" They entered the dining hall and Prince Stefan ran through the kitchen doors as the two women sat across from one another.

"Marriage is a symbol of love," and she winked at the beautiful witch causing her to blush.

The food was brought out and they sat eating quietly while the prince chatted on and on. Hikari quizzed him several times on what he had learned in the session that day. Several times she looked in Maleficent's direction catching her eye.

The rain outside slowly came to a stop and the moon peaked through as they finished up their meal. Prince Stefan grinned leaning back and said, "I think I'm going to read some more, Master."

Hikari replied with a dull, "Hm," without opening her eyes.

Maleficent nodded to the young prince watching him as he left. "You have taught him well, Master Ion."

"Maleficent," Hikari turned her gaze to her and smiled, "will you accompany me to my chambers?"

Shocked, the witch looked at the other woman. Hikari just smiled back widely, knowing she had caught the woman off guard.

Standing Hikari gestured for Maleficent to follow. "Come."

They walked the halls in silence, Hikari in the lead. Reaching a door on the west side of the castle Hikari rummaged in her pockets for a key mumbling, "I had it some where, aha!" She produced a key and unlocked the door shoving it in and bowing to Maleficent as she swept past.

The room was lager than the other rooms and had a large four poster bed with soft looking white sheets and large pillows. A window showed a view of the mountain range stretching in the horizon in the glow of the full moon.

Hikari sighed, "Man, the prince is such a handful."

"The great Hikari Ion is worn down by a child? Interesting." Maleficents' teasing smile made the younger woman's heart race into a gallop.

"Y-yeah, I guess I'm getting old?"

"You stuttered."

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Because you stutter when you're nervous."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"Yes, hmm."

Maleficent sat lightly in a high backed card near the window watching as Hikari fidgeted quietly.

"I, uh, I'm glad that you're back. It was dull without you here." Hikari hated feeling like a child. _Snap out of it. _

"Really?" Maleficents eye brow cocked high and her eyes bored into Hikari's. "You missed me?"

The silence was deafening.

Hikari grew impatient and said, "Why can't we have a good conversation for once?"

"We don't need to."

"Normal people do it!"

Maleficent placed her staff against the chair and stood. "Something is bothering you."

Hikari snorted and turned to the glowing fire place. _Stupid. Pitching a fit…yeah that'll get her attention all right! _She crossed her arms and stared into the flames.

An arm snaked around her waist and shock went in a fiery cascade down her body. Maleficent laid her head on Hikari's suddenly hot back.

"I missed you too, Hikari."

_Breathe. _

"Maleficent…" Her throat tightened and she took a deep breath through her nose.

"Yes?" Maleficent had shifted so she breathed into Hikari's ear gently.

Eyes wide and her heart pounded with great force Hikari stopped breathing. Her vision suddenly went blurred and she felt faint.

"Hikari?" Hands were on her face and when her world came back into focus Maleficents' worried eyes were the first thing she saw.

Smiling the witch spoke, "What was that?"

"Uh." Hikari's brain slowly began to whir back into working condition again.

Then she grinned.

"What—" Maleficents' response was cut short as Hikari's lips pressed against hers. Hikari's arms wrapped firmly around the witches waist and continued to slowly move against the warm lips. Maleficent relaxed and opened her mouth for the younger woman. Their tongues entangled and slid against one another as their hands moved along other parts of their partners bodies.

Withdrawing Hikari pressed her forehead against Maleficents'. The silence was comforting and gentle as they held one another.

Clearing her throat Hikari whispered, "Now you know what's been bothering me."

Laughing Maleficent responded, "Yes now I do. You were afraid weren't you?"

Pulling the beautiful witch toward the bed Hikari said simply, "Yes, weren't you?"

"No." And Maleficent pulled her head down for a slow, gentle, probing kiss.

Pushing the younger woman against the white bed spread, they slowly kissed as they pressed against one another.

"Why weren't you scared?" Hikari managed to ask as she pulled both herself and Maleficent up to the pillows. The witch surprisingly spooned against Hikari's side. Her hand rested against the other woman's thigh and began to stroke the area with her thumb.

"Maleficent?" Hikari propped her head up above the witch.

She watched her smooth features as their eyes met. Her hand came up and ran her fingers across the smooth cheek below her.

"I didn't have to be afraid. Some how we would end up together…like this."

"You've got confidence in destiny."

"Yes, but most of my confidence is in you." She placed her hand over the one on her face.

"Maleficent."

"Hmm?"

Hikari brushed her lips over those oh so soft lips and whispered, "I love you. More than anything."

"I know."

Their lips met again except this time in a fierce passion. Tongues once again battled and hands began to move. Hikari kissed up the smooth jaw line and licked her sensitive ear before nipping it which caused Maleficent to groan.

The witch wrapped her fingers around Hikari's neck and panted as she assaulted her succulent neck with kisses and licks. Pulling back Hikari looked down at the woman below her. Smiling she pulled at the robes and Maleficent slowly disrobed, their eyes never leaving one another's.

The white milky skin of Maleficent's body entranced Hikari. She stroked every inch of the beautiful body before her while whispering loving words.

Hikari drew a dark nipple into her mouth letting Maleficent grip her hair tightly. Pinching and rolling the other hard bud between her thumb and forefinger Hikari sucked on the one in her mouth fervently.

A series of moans and "oh yes" burst from the witches' mouth.

"Hikari…I love you."

Grinning around the breast in her mouth Hikari sat up cradling Maleficent against her body. The witches' legs wound around Hikari's waist as her legs spread beneath Maleficent's round and smooth bottom.

Hikari switched nipples and let both hand glide on the thighs around her.

Breaking off from the nipple she sought for Maleficent's mouth. Kissing her sweetly she slid her hands up the soft thighs and toward her woman hood. Maleficent tensed and laid her hands on the strong shoulders of her partner.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked panting. "Did I do something—"

"No, sweetheart, no." Maleficent leaned forward and looked into the concerned eyes of her lover. "Do you want to do this?"

"God yes! I wouldn't be here if I didn't!" She kissed her lips gently. "I want you so bad."

Maleficent kissed her fiercely opening her mouth so their tongues tangle again and letting Hikari spread her legs more.

Then she slid her fingers against that amazing wet heat of the witch. Maleficent pulled back out of the kiss panting, eyes closed. "Yes…mmm….Hikari!"

Moving her fingers around Maleficent soaking wet opening she marveled at the silky heat. Then her thumb brushed over the witches' bundle of nerves and pressed two fingers into the opening.

Maleficent cried out as Hikari's fingers set a deliberate pace and she fell back against the bed her hips moving with her lover.

"D-don't…s-stop…Hika-hikari…"

Hikari pressed her lips against the witch's abdomen and whispered, "Never."

The pace became more frenzied and all Maleficent could do is hang on. She was panting and she was so _full_ of those wonder _fingers_. She ground her hips back against her lovers hand, her heart squeezing as she realized how much she really was in love. The feeling of complete euphoria enveloped her as the fingers pounded harder against her.

She felt a breath and a whisper saying, "Maleficent…come for me." And she did.

With a cry and her lovers name on her lips she came. Hikari's arms where around her while she whispered into her ear, "I love you." Maleficent spasms shot through her body like lightning bolts as she kissed Hikari sweetly, trying to thank her for her love and this overjoyed, amazing moment.

_The next morning they had woken in each others arms and began their life as a couple. _

Maleficent loved to wake in Hikari's arms and some days be woken by soft kisses by her lover. Hikari loved holding the witch and whispering soft words of love into her ear. They were happy and content.

Then something happened that would tear them apart.

The king had issued a degree of taxes and a village near the port had disagreed. When the knights had come to collect the money from the town the villagers managed to over come them. Leaving one survivor to report back to the castle. The entire court had been summoned as well as all the witches.

Weeks had passed and the villagers rebelled over and over again. Becoming desperate the rebels managed to storm the keep and the great hall of the court.

Hikari's heart was pounding furiously as she rounded the corner of the long hall and burst through the doors.

"Maleficent!" She shouted at her lover who had slammed two villagers away from her with her magic. Then her gaze took in the hall and several rebels knocking arrows into their long bows.

She was moving before she could think. "Maleficent! Move!"

Placing herself between her lover and the rebels she heard the witch shout.

"No!"

And then pain sprouted in fiery knots and her world slanted. She realized that the pain came from several arrows that lodged themselves in her back. She could barely move but she could hear Maleficent's voice.

"Hikari! Can you hear me, love? Hikari? Sweetheart?"

Hikari could barely breathe but she opened her mouth to say something but coughed her breath rattling and causing her pain. "M-maleficent…"

"No, don't speak, there is a doctor coming…"

Hikari struggled to move willing her body to lift up. "T-take the-em ou-ut."

"Hik—"

"No…I—want them out…"

She lay against the ground on her side and Maleficent began to cry the tears dripping onto Hikari.

Panting Hikari said, "Don't…cry…"

"N-no! You're d-d-dying!" Maleficent cried out pulling her closer to her.

"Mal-Maleficent…listen t-to me…I can't rea-really talk…"

The doctor has beside her now. His gaze swept over her body and shook his head.

Maleficent nearly screamed but clung to her dying lover with tears pouring from her eyes, her heart breaking.

"I-I lo-ve you…Maleficent…"

"No…Hikari…"

She took a breath. "D-don't ever give up living…protect…yourself…and the," she took another one struggling not to fade, "king…and his son…"

"Hikari…" Maleficent leaned down kissing her softly.

"I love you too."

Smiling, Hikari slipped into the darkness and whispered, "I love…you…don't give up on…y-yourself…"

Maleficent cried into her dead lover's shirt. Her heart was broken and no one could fix it.

Swallowing around the thick lump and through her tears she whispered, "I will follow you…forever. You were my reason to live and now my reason to die."

_Maleficents' face soured as she remembered that day. _

How dare the king have such happiness? Hikari _died _for her and the king. She stood and looked into the orb on the desk. She had their precious moments stored for those lonely nights.

She turned from the orb and prepared to have her revenge on the king.

A crow landed on the window seal and she spoke to it softly, "Come, let us give the princess a _warm _gift."

Stalking out of the dark room and laughed loudly. Hikari's face glinting in the orb on the desk.


End file.
